(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mounting arrangements for a bracket supporting a mirror or the like; and, more particularly, to a mounting which is biased to resist rotational movement.
(2) Prior Art
Vehicles having a variable effective length, such as, for example, vehicles towing trailers or trucks with camper bodies mounted on the back require a rear view mirror assembly that gives the vehicle operator an adequate field of vision outwardly and to the rear of the cargo. However, it can be appreciated that to provide a view of what is directly behind the vehicle requires positioning a rear view mirror at the side of the vehicle in at least two different positions. That is, when the vehicle is towing cargo the mirror is typically positioned further outward from the vehicle than when the vehicle is not towing cargo. Clearly, it would be desirable to avoid the cost and installation of two complete sets of rear view mirrors. The prior art teaches adjustability of a single rear view mirror between an inward and an outward position using fasteners which are loosened to move the mirror and tightened to secure the mirror.
In addition to adjustability, a rear view mirror must also provide sufficient stability so vibration does not blur the view to the rear, so wind does not deflect the rear view mirror from the desired position, and so it will deflect out of the way when struck accidentally or intentionally to reduce the effective width of the vehicle. Pivotal brackets have often failed to fulfill these requirements because of the failure of fasteners either to properly adjust the tension on the pivot or to properly support the mirror. Indeed, the use of threaded fasteners makes the mirror susceptible to intentional or accidental misadjustment or removal. Further, rear view mirrors mounted on the outside of a vehicle have been susceptible to the corrosive forces of water and salt thus impairing the proper functioning and adjustment of the mirror. These are some of the drawbacks this invention overcomes.